


【盾冬】Unicorn Loves Buck

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 獨角獸愛雄鹿（。因為個人累壞了所以想治癒自己（？）就寫了個輕鬆愉快的關於獨角獸盾跟鹿冬的童話故事（不過內容跟上一篇童話比相當兒童不宜（。除了獨角獸的大盾以外，其他登場人物全是黑尾鹿，擬獸化後的擬人化，半強制，一如往常（？）的生子有，天雷還請慎入XD





	

＿＿＿

 

 

秋風蕭蕭的11月，也是北美的黑尾鹿群開始發情，並為了繁殖後代而聚在一起的熱鬧時節。

平時三五成群散居的黑尾鹿們都千里迢迢地從各處而來聚集在同一處森林的水池旁，雄鹿們都忙著展示他們雄偉壯麗的鹿角，並為了爭奪雌鹿的青睞而鬥爭。

然而剛成年的巴奇雖是雄鹿，心思卻不在那上頭，只是百無聊賴地靠在樹幹上，手裡捏著一片枯葉輕輕旋轉，透過頭頂泛黃的樹葉仰望著青空。

正當巴奇滿懷心事地閉上眼睛，嘆了一口氣時，突然有人從樹幹後方探過頭，並將手放到了他的肩上。

「原來你一個人躲在這裡，詹姆斯。」

突然被嚇了一跳的巴奇不小心將手中的枯葉捏碎，在轉頭看清對方是誰後才鬆了口氣，開口喚出眼前人的名字。

「娜塔莎。」

將手搭在巴奇肩膀上的是他平常鹿群裡的同伴，唯一的雌鹿娜塔莎。

「這種時節，你不去找史蒂夫一個人坐在這裡發什麼呆？。」

巴奇還沒回答，在娜塔莎身後的另一個同伴史考特就好奇地追問：「為什麼他要找史蒂夫？這種時節不是應該去找喜歡的雌鹿嗎？」

在巴奇跟娜塔莎回答前，另一個聲音就在史考特身後響起，「那當然是因為他已經有喜歡的對象了，只不過不是雌鹿。」

「什麼？那是誰？」

就在史考特驚訝地回頭看向從他身後冒出頭的山姆並繼續詢問後，接著這次回答他的又是另一個人，同樣是他們同伴的克林特。

「還會有誰，當然是史蒂夫。」一邊回答，克林特也靠了過來，並挑起了眉，「原來你躲在這裡，史蒂夫從早上就一直在找你。」

瞪大了雙眼看著克林特，巴奇喃喃地問道：「史蒂夫他……一直在找我？」

「是啊，而且看起來很焦急不安，」點了點頭，看到巴奇在聽到『焦急不安』時變了臉色的模樣，克林特跟娜塔莎交換了一個眼神後，兩人分別坐到了巴奇的左右邊，笑得像壞蛋似的，眼神中卻流露出溫柔的關心，「從實招來，你們昨晚是不是發生了什麼事？」

張開了嘴，巴奇原本想要顧左右而言他，但當他將眼神在眼前的同伴們臉上遊移，看出了夥伴們是真心在關心他，於是他垂下了眼，決定將昨晚發生的事老實說出口。

「……昨天晚上，我跟他談起交配季節到了，問他總是跟我們在一起，怎麼找交配的對象？結果沒想到史蒂夫跟我說……他說……」

越說越小聲，眼前浮現起昨晚史蒂夫真摯的表情，巴奇臉上升起了紅暈，低下了頭，動了半天嘴唇卻什麼也說不出來。

耐心地等了一會後，見其他人都沒有催促的意思，史考特終於忍不住好奇問道：「說什麼？」

看著自己的手背，巴奇很小聲地說道：「……他跟說他愛我……他想要交配的對象只有我一個……」

山姆跟史考特有些意外地互望了一眼，又看向滿臉通紅的巴奇，而坐在巴奇右邊的克林特則是面露讚賞的表情吹了一聲口哨。

「他終於說出口了啊。」

「你怎麼回答？」

在坐在自己左邊的娜塔莎低頭凝視著自己的眼睛那麼詢問之後，巴奇低垂著眼，帶著些許茫然的語氣說道：「我……我嚇了一跳，不知道該怎麼回答……史蒂夫就說沒關係，不用急著回答……他會等我的答案……」

史蒂夫的告白就是巴奇從昨天晚上一直煩惱到現在的原因。

他們這一群黑尾鹿的同伴中，唯一不是鹿的史蒂夫是極其稀少珍貴的獨角獸，除了史蒂夫以外他們從沒看過其他的獨角獸，而他們會認識史蒂夫，還要回到在三年前，從巴奇還只是隻小鹿仔的時候，在溪水裡撿到順著水流往下漂的史蒂夫開始。

在將史蒂夫從河中救起之後，巴奇就將他當作自己的弟弟般照顧，而史蒂夫雖然有些硬脾氣，卻也相當信賴巴奇，兩人總是形影不離。

那時的史蒂夫只是比當時還只是幼鹿更加幼小得多的幼弱獨角獸，誰也沒想到他現在會長成全森林中最高大威猛的強壯獨角獸。

而且在今年夏天時，史蒂夫還獨自一人前往盤踞在森林中央的九頭蛇基地拯救了被抓去做實驗的巴奇，並毀滅了整座基地，被整座森林的動物們都視為英雄般的存在。

對巴奇來說，不管史蒂夫是什麼，他一直都是他三年前撿到的那個小伙子，那個病懨懨又瘦弱，卻擁有燦爛金髮及純真心靈的獨角獸少年。

就算史蒂夫已經長得比巴奇還健壯，而且還成為了英雄，巴奇在替史蒂夫高興之餘，還是一直把史蒂夫當作是他的弟弟。

雖然自從被史蒂夫救出那一刻起，不知道為什麼巴奇只要一看到史蒂夫就心跳加速，但巴奇始終未曾往那方面去想，直到史蒂夫昨晚突然對他告白。

在那瞬間從心底湧上的狂喜，讓巴奇發現到原來自己內心對史蒂夫抱持著的感情已在不知不覺間化作帶著性慾跟獨佔慾的愛情。

然而他沒辦法馬上順著衝動的感情答應史蒂夫。

「所以你會答應嗎？不過史蒂夫是獨角獸耶……你們可以在一起嗎？」

史考特的疑問正是最讓巴奇的煩惱的地方－－史蒂夫是高貴神聖的獨角獸，而自己只是一隻普通的黑尾鹿。

他跟史蒂夫之間如此大的種族差異讓巴奇不知道該不該答應史蒂夫，所以才用了逃避的方法暫時從史蒂夫身邊逃開。

當然他不可能躲史蒂夫一輩子，但是他必須先想清楚，才能下決定，因為這不只是他們之間的感情，還包括了史蒂夫的未來。

「你看看你的鹿角還有外表，絕對都是最優秀的，我看你連打鬥都不必，只要過去站在那一堆雌鹿就被你迷的團團轉，」從巴奇暗淡下來的眼神揣測出他心中的煩悶，娜塔莎一手搭在巴奇肩上，嫣然一笑，「可惜，我早就知道有一天你們會在一起。」

「……不是你們想的那樣……我只是在想……如果我懷了史蒂夫的孩子會是什麼樣子？」沉默了一會後，巴奇看向了娜塔莎，有些緊張地紅著臉將一直埋藏在心中的煩惱說了出口，「……會不會變成獨角鹿？」

聽了巴奇離奇的煩惱，山姆只差那麼一點就要噴笑出聲，連忙忍了下來，然而他身旁的史考特還一臉認真地點著頭，「也有可能是長了鹿角的獨角獸。」

再度被戳中笑點的山姆努力地將手擋在嘴上以免自己笑出聲來，但是當一旁克林特一本正經說出：「長了鹿角的獨角獸，那不就只是隻長了鹿角的馬？」時，他再也忍俊不住，捧著肚子大笑出聲。

「哈哈哈哈獨角鹿……巴奇你真是太妙了……哈哈哈！！」

看著被笑得不知所措只能面紅耳赤的巴奇，娜塔莎白了山姆一眼，拍了拍巴奇的肩膀，用她獨特的低沉嗓音鼓勵巴奇。

「先不說他是獨角獸，你們都是雄性，生不出來的，不用操那種莫名奇妙的心，趕緊先交配了再說。」

是的，他是雄鹿，就算他想，也沒辦法替史蒂夫生下後代。

被娜塔莎挑明了這一點，巴奇心臟突地一痛，比起山姆的嘲笑，娜塔莎的安慰反而更讓巴奇難過了起來，為了不讓好心安慰自己的娜塔莎看出來，巴奇低下了頭，結結巴巴地作著不知所謂的辯解：「我還沒有答應史蒂夫！而且我對他才不是……不是那種感情……我只是……」

「喔？不是那種感情，那你怎麼會想到要是懷上了史蒂夫的孩子會是什麼樣子？」克林特挑起了眉，明知故問地笑著揶揄。

「那是因為……」巴奇才剛抬起頭，一個他再熟悉不過的聲音在不遠處響起。

「……什麼我的孩子？」

眾人循著聲音將視線移到了突然出現在眾人面前的史蒂夫身上。

看到史蒂夫的登場，娜塔莎用力一拍目瞪口呆的巴奇背，「你來得正好，史蒂夫，詹姆斯在想要他懷了你的孩子會是什麼樣子。」

「我的孩子……？」緩緩眨了眨眼後，史蒂夫面露又驚又喜的神色，開心地喊道：「你想要懷我的孩子嗎？」

史蒂夫注視著自己的眼神讓巴奇渾身一顫，猛烈的羞恥跟奇妙的恐懼驅使著他忍不住跳起來，並往相反的方向落荒而逃。

「巴奇！」

眾人還沒反應過來，史蒂夫就立刻反應很快地拔腿跟在巴奇身後狂奔。

「別再追過來了！」

「只要你停下我就不追你！」

「只要你不追我我就停下！」

兩人一路上就這麼邊跑邊喊著，不知不覺間他們已經跑到了森林深處。

當發現了原本九頭蛇的舊基地入口處時，即使九頭蛇已被史蒂夫在拯救巴奇的過程中消滅殆盡，但過去被抓到這裡來實驗的恐怖記憶還是讓巴奇身體僵直，剛停下了腳步的瞬間就被從身後追上他的史蒂夫撲倒在地。

兩人翻滾在柔軟的草地上，由於史蒂夫伸手護住了巴奇將所有撞擊力道吸收在自己的身上，所以巴奇沒受到太大的衝擊，只是因方才的全力奔跑而粗喘著氣，等到氣順了以後，史蒂夫用雙手覆在巴奇的臉頰上，深情地凝視著他。

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫如晴空般籠罩著自己的熱烈眼神讓巴奇無法移開視線，並且感到了身軀發燙、心跳加速，情不自禁地顫聲低喚出他的名字。

「……史蒂夫……」

「我本來想問你是不是想好了答案……」凝望著巴奇，史蒂夫將右手手伸到他們貼合在一起的下身，「不過我已經知道答案了。」

史蒂夫低沉的嗓音彷彿響在巴奇的身體裡，讓他渾身一顫，當史蒂夫握住了他的性器時，突如其來的刺激使得巴奇的身軀抖得更嚴重了。

「唔……你……你要做什麼……？」

「你想懷上我的孩子對吧？」左手抬起了巴奇的下巴，史蒂夫微微一笑，「我現在就達成你的願望。」

說著，像是拒絕任何一切的反駁似的，史蒂夫低下頭，吻上了巴奇因訝異及慌張而微啟的唇。

史蒂夫的親吻跟愛撫讓巴奇的身體又濕又熱，大腿間的欲望也在史蒂夫的手中被刺激得聳立，抖動著滲出透明的前液。

史蒂夫的手輕握著巴奇的分身上下套弄，帶給了他陌生而尖銳的快感，羞恥與驚慌之下，巴奇抓著史蒂夫的手臂想要從中掙脫，卻怎麼也撼動不了史蒂夫，明明他也是頭強壯的雄鹿，有著一頭漂亮雄偉的鹿角，即使史蒂夫頭上的獨角閃耀著異彩，照理說巴奇也足以與他搏鬥。

然而巴奇卻怎麼也不可能用鹿角攻擊史蒂夫，既然推不開史蒂夫，他就再也無計可施，只能任由史蒂夫繼續吻著他，並撫弄著他的慾望。

最重要的是，巴奇比誰都清楚史蒂夫所說的話都是正確的，答案很早就已經存在於巴奇的心中。

「唔……嗯……」

好奇怪，他們都是雄性，但為什麼巴奇會那麼渴望著史蒂夫？只是因為他的碰觸就全身燥熱，只想著要讓他……讓他……

茫然的快感逐漸模糊了巴奇的思考，也讓他閉上了雙眼停止掙扎，甚至就連原本抵抗的雙手如今像是擁抱似的搭在史蒂夫的雙臂上，因史蒂夫帶給他的歡愉而呻吟。

就在被快感帶上了高潮的巴奇陷入了朦朧的狀態時，史蒂夫分開了他的雙腳，抬到自己的肩上，接著沾了些許白濁後，試探性地將手指刺入了巴奇的後方，那處從未被任何異物侵犯過的處子之地。

「啊……！」

還沉浸在初次高潮中的巴奇完全無法做出任何抵抗，只是抓住了史蒂夫的手臂，因被侵入的酸脹疼痛而蹙起了眉，難受的異物感讓巴奇低喘著氣，淚水從緊閉的眼角中被擠出，順著太陽穴滑落地面。

低下頭將巴奇眼角滑落的淚水吻去，史蒂夫抽送著手指在巴奇緊窄的內部伸展、轉動，一點一點地擴張著巴奇，即使巴奇隱忍的喘息以及溫熱的內部不斷刺激著史蒂夫的征服慾與扭曲的情慾，他依然為了不傷到巴奇而忍耐。

這並不容易，因為巴奇是他所屬的種族最愛的一種存在－－善良、純真而聖潔的處子。

那不只是肉體上的貞潔，而是巴奇本身心靈的真誠，再加上史蒂夫對巴奇本就抱持著的濃烈感情，他現在還能夠保留理性簡直是奇蹟。

終於，在確認巴奇的內部柔軟得足以容納自己的碩大之後，史蒂夫才抽出了手指，抓著巴奇的腰，將自身火熱的慾望抵在他那濕熱的後穴入口處。

感受到穴口處異樣的堅挺與高溫，巴奇全身忍不住一震，睜開了濕潤的雙眼，緊張不安地看向正準備侵入自己的史蒂夫。

當看到他那平常老實溫和的面容上如今浮現著的卻是屬於雄性征服者的猙獰笑容時，巴奇睜大了雙眼，他從未曾在史蒂夫身上見過那麼兇猛的模樣，不由地感到一陣顫慄。

「不……等一下……啊啊……！」

本能的恐懼讓巴奇扭動著腰，想要抗拒，但史蒂夫已用力抓住他的腰，挺身破開了他狹小的穴口並長驅直入。

盡管史蒂夫之前已擴張過，但巴奇畢竟是第一次，史蒂夫的傢伙又相當粗長，炙熱的硬物緩慢貫穿的痛楚讓巴奇繃緊了全身，張開顫抖的嘴唇嘆出了綿長的哭腔。

「嗚啊……痛……好痛……史蒂夫……」

「很快就好了……巴奇……」

心疼不已的史蒂夫一邊柔聲安慰一邊咬破了自己的舌頭，然後俯身將滲血的舌頭插入巴奇的口腔內攪拌著，帶著甜腥味的吻讓巴奇嗚咽不止。

獨角獸的血液有止痛跟療傷的作用，同時也是一種詛咒，只有絕對純潔的處子才能夠不被詛咒影響。

而若是獨角獸自己奪去了純潔處子的貞操，同時將自身血液分享給對方的話，那麼他們之間將成為命運共同體，即使其中一方死亡後靈魂也永不分離。

他並沒有告知巴奇這一點，因為反正無論如何他都不會放開巴奇，那麼，他們之間的結合就是既定事實，沒有任何人可以改變。

當史蒂夫終於進到最深處，並停下了推進的行為時，兩人緊密貼合的滾燙肌膚、濕熱緊致的內部、鮮血的氣味、快速博動的心跳、以及巴奇低泣的喘息，這些都讓史蒂夫心滿意足地感受到他的願望終於實現了。

從史蒂夫自覺到對巴奇的感情的那一天開始，他就在心中發誓，總有一天他會得到巴奇，不管是他的身體還是他的心靈，每一樣構成巴奇的一部分都是屬於他的。

而現在他終於真正讓巴奇成為了他的。

並且再也不會離開。

沉溺在至高無上的喜悅中，史蒂夫抓著巴奇顫抖的腰，開始了緩慢的律動。

剛開始巴奇還因為疼痛而顫抖著身軀，隨著史蒂夫的抽插進出，或許是史蒂夫的血液所隱含的魔力奏效了，越發強烈的快感很快就蓋過了撕裂般的痛楚，酥酥麻麻的電流不斷從被史蒂夫的肉棒猛力摩擦的肉壁中傳來。

一開始巴奇還咬牙忍耐著陌生的快感，但不久，當史蒂夫頂撞到他內部某一處敏感點時，巴奇再也忍不住弓起了身子，在史蒂夫的撞擊下發出了高聲的呻吟。

「史蒂……夫……等……嗯……那裡不行……啊……嗚……」

巴奇欲迎還拒的反應讓史蒂夫揚起了嘴角，不但沒有避開那裡，反而更加賣力地往該處衝撞，直撞得巴奇扭動著腰身哭叫不已。

肉體之間激烈的撞擊著，來自內部所湧上的快感越來越強烈，在一次又深又重的撞擊之下，巴奇繃緊了全身，再一次地攀上了巔峰，高潮中的肉壁緊緊咬著史蒂夫的肉棒，強烈的快感迫使他快速又劇烈地抽插了幾下後，終於將全部精液釋放在巴奇濕熱的體內。

兩人沉溺在滅頂的快感中大口喘著氣，一會後，史蒂夫才依依不捨地從巴奇濕熱的體內抽身而出。

睜著茫然的濕潤眼睛看著史蒂夫拔出陰莖之後，從自己下身緩緩流出的鮮血跟精液，巴奇突然有些委屈地哭了出來。

「史蒂夫……嗚……為什麼……」

他不懂史蒂夫為什麼要對他做出這種事，他又不是雌鹿，就算史蒂夫操了他還將精液射在他體內，他也不可能懷孕，這根本毫無意義。

「……你明明知道答案，巴奇……」輕輕在巴奇耳邊低語，史蒂夫將哭得一抽一抽的巴奇抱在懷中，溫柔地撫摸著他的小腹，「這個世界上，我只愛你……我只想讓你生下我的孩子……」

史蒂夫深情而直白的告白讓巴奇有點開心，但才剛破涕為笑，他就又難過了起來。

因為，他沒辦法替史蒂夫生下孩子。

「……但，我沒辦法……」

然而史蒂夫只是輕輕一笑，抓著緊實又柔軟的臀肉往兩旁分開，將再度硬挺的火熱慾望慢慢插回巴奇的體內，並吻上了巴奇顫抖的唇，輕聲低語：「可以的……巴奇……我們再多做幾次就好……」

在那之後，他們兩人躲在九頭蛇基地的舊址裡，每天瘋狂做愛，直到巴奇真的懷上了為止。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

七個多月後，當山姆他們看到好久不見的巴奇懷中抱著獨角鹿寶寶，洋溢著幸福的微笑跟史蒂夫甜甜蜜蜜膩在一起的畫面時，他們幾乎都要把自己頭上剛長出沒多久的新角嚇掉了。

「怎麼可能……」

「因為愛的力量。」

理所當然般地說完後，史蒂夫擁著抱著寶寶的巴奇，低下頭在愛侶的臉上輕輕一吻，兩人臉上滿是幸福洋溢的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇能懷孕大概得歸功於獨角獸的神奇能力（咦

其實我很想用獨角鹿當作篇名，但這樣就破梗了（。


End file.
